Hunter's and Demon's
by MysticalAngel2011
Summary: what happens when a group of Hunter's that were tracking a shape shifting demon come across a small town full of demons and request to stay for a while? and what happens when Judai starts to have feelings for one of the hunters? Rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Hunter's and Demons**

_**Not alone**_

Most people believe that angels and demons don't exist, well their half right. Demons exist in this world but they don't all attack humans. Hunters are hired by lords or prince's, heck kings even hire them to find and slay these demons, only a rare few want the demons back alive, but that's only to make them suffer. There are few villages with demons in, and there is a small outcast village in the forest, shielding it from humans and hunters impossible to find unless you've been there before. And this village was built by demons for demons.

"Judai!" a feminine voice called to me, I couldn't be bothered to get up or answer so I just stayed lying in my spot by the river bank. "JU-JU!" "AHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed as whoever was calling for me was now right in front of my face shouting louder, I could have sworn I jumped 6 feet in the air. As I calmed down I could hear laughing, my eye twitched as I looked around for the source of the laughing. And then I spotted it. A girl about my age rolling on the floor crying from laughing so much. The girl had baby blue eyes, and white blond hair making the blue streaks stand out considerably, she was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans and black combat boots that were loosely tied. She wore a plain black top and only wore one accessory, long necklace with a small black voodoo doll attached with little gems incrusted in its head.

"WHAT THE HELL! YOU COULD OF GIVEN ME A HEART ATTACK!" I shouted at the girl whom in return smiled happily. "Getting you up, what else?" She replied in a sweet voice.

"And you couldn't think of an easier way?" I asked glaring at her.

"Nope." She said still smiling

"Crazy bitch." I mumbled under my breath.

"What was that?" She asked in a sickly sweet tone. Oh god I'm in for it now. "N…nothing T…T…Tori-Chan." I stumbled out shaking slightly. Nothing and I mean NOTHING is worse than a pissed off Tori, and you know when she's pissed when she uses that sickly sweet tone.

"That's good Ju-Ju, now let's go." She said smiling again and started to walk towards the village. I followed looking up to the sky wishing that something exciting would happen, I was so lost in thought that I didn't realise that Tori abruptly stopped until I walked into her.

"Why did you stop?" I asked slightly annoyed rubbing my nose. Her gaze didn't leave the trees to our right. "What's wrong?" I asked following her gaze. "Were not alone." Was the only reply I got before several figures walked out of the trees…


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hunter's…**_

Several figures walked out of the trees, coming face to face with me and Tori. There were nine tall men; some looked about my age while others looked older. This can't be good; I looked over to Tori to see her eyeing all of the men. She shot a glance towards me, and then back to the men and asked in a calm voice, "Hello there travellers, is there anything you need?" she asked in a fake innocent voice.

A red haired boy stepped forward; I guess he's the leader. "We are looking for a village said to be in these woods, I believe it's called the element village, do you two know where it is?" the red head asked his gaze never leaving us. As soon as he finished talking I looked to Tori, for a split second I saw pure murderess rage in her eyes. But it left as quickly as it came and she gave them a sweet smile. "Why yes, in fact we live there. If you follow us then we'll take you there." She began walking away from the hunter's and heading back home. What is she planning? I looked back where the group were to see them starting to move, this would be the best time to go and catch up with Tori. "So what are you planning to do?" I whispered to her as I caught up. "Well I need you to go ahead and tell everybody to act normal, that means no shape shifting, no flying and NO I repeat NO cursing the Hunters." She replied, but as she did my face paled. "T…there h…h…hunters?" I don't get how she knew but tori has never been wrong about these things. "Yes, now hurry up and get back home and inform everyone." I didn't need to be told again so I ran back home, hoping that Tori would be okay by herself.

**Tori's point of view**

Well now that Judai is out of range I'll try and find out what they're doing here. "So, what brings you gentlemen out here? I mean this village is very far from civilization." By now I had slowed down so I'm talking to a tall Black haired man with bandages covering his right eye, wearing a white shirt opened slightly at the top, wearing black jeans and what appeared to be a crocodile on his back. "Well, we're out here lookin' for a demon that we spotted running through the woods." He has a thick Australian accent, and it was quite hypnotizing if you ask me. "Well I guess I'm lucky to have such fearless Hunters with me." I said in a fake innocent voice. "So will I be allowed to know my guest's names?" I asked loud enough for all of the group to hear. Most just grunted. "What a delightful bunch." I mumbled under my breath, but it seems that the Australian heard me because he started laughing. "Well I guess I can tell you there names. That one over there," He pointed to a boy dressed in black with black spiked hair to the far left "Is Manjoume, He's not that nice of a person. The one Next to Manjoume on the right is Ryo, he doesn't talk much. Umm the one with the big muscles and black hair is O'Brian, he's a tough cookie, and the one next to O'Brian is Amon, our team leader don't get too close to him. And then we have the Anderson twins-" "Hi I'm Johan." A teal haired boy moved to my right as He cut of the Australian, he had Beautiful emerald eyes and a dazzling smile, Then another boy with Teal hair cut across me and went to my right, "And I'm Jehu." He was an exact copy of Johan, the only difference is that his hair was darker and his eyes were an unnatural orange, which sent chills down my spine. "Hey, I'm Tori." I greeted the two but as soon as I did I turned back to the Australian, "Well do I get to know your name at any point?" At first he had a confused look on his face but quickly realised that he never gave me his name. "Oh, well the names Jim, Jim Cook. And this girl back here is Karen." He pointed to the crocodile on his back, which gave out a growl like it was saying hello. "Well Jim, I think we're gonna get on pretty well." I said as I looked around the group, remembering who to stay away from and who to keep an eye on, this is gonna be a long day…


	3. Chapter 3

Judai's point of view:

So I made it to the village with in ten or so minutes, pretty good if I do say so myself. But anyway, I've informed all of the villagers to act like normal humans and yada, yada, yada. So now I'm standing at the front gates waiting for Tori to come back with the group of hunters. Well it could be a long wait… "NO, JUDAI IS MY ANIKI!" A shrill voice behind me shouted "NO HE'S MY ANIKI-DON!" A deeper voice behind me shouted, I just sighed as they fought over whose 'Aniki' I was, sure I'm used to this but the dirty blond haired girl next to me wasn't… "WOULD YOU TWO BOTH SHUT THE HELL UP! I MEAN REALLY SHOU, KENZAN YOU TWO SHOULD BE MORE MATURE!" She had finally snapped after four minutes of Shou and Kenzan's bickering, an all-time record of hers. "But he started it Auska-Chan!" The shrilled voice of Shou came, Please don't start to fight with Auska… "I don't care who started it I'll finish it." Auska gave a heated glare to both boys. "Whoop, whoop! You show them my darling sister!" A brunet boy ran up and hugged Auska from behind. "Get. Off. Of. Me. Fubaki." Auska said through gritted teeth. He didn't get off, and so the fighting commences. Auska VS Fubaki and Shou VS Kenzan. Please, please hurry up before I tear off all of their heads Tori.

And as though my prayers had been answered someone clearing their throat got everyone to stop fighting. I turned my head to meet a pair of cold gold eyes. "Do I have to split all of you up?" the cold eyes darted to each of the four fighting teens in front of me "N…no Haou-s…Sama." All four answered at the same time, obviously scared of the new comer. He walked past all of them, smirking as the four of them tensed as he walked past, and made his way to my side, unlike the others I wasn't scared of Haou. Because he was my older brother, he may seem cold to other people but he's a really nice person, but he only shows his kinder nature to me, Tori and Yomiko (Tori's younger sister). "So, any sign of Tori?" he asked in a calm voice, softer and pleasant unlike the cold voice he usually uses. "No, not yet." Haou looked at me his eyes full of mischief and childishness (1). "Don't be worried, she'll be back soon…I promise." That last part reassured me, Haou always reassured me when he said 'I promise' strange that those two words from him could change my whole perspective on the situation. "Well speak of the devil, here she comes now." Haou pointed to several figures approaching in the distance, and sure enough Tori was leading them whilst talking to a tall man on her left. To her right I could see two boys with teal coloured hair fighting. "HEY, TORI-CHAN! HURRY UP WILL YA!" I shouted to her, and as I predicted, she started to run towards us, and also as I predicted the group of hunter's followed. In a matter of minutes she was in front of us all the group of hunters a little bit behind her. "Hey Ju-Ju, Haou, Auska, Shou, Kenzan, Fubaki. What are you all doing out here?" she asked, trying to hide a murderous aura and doing well with it. I guess she didn't want to be killing these hunter's any time soon…

"Hey Ju-Ju, what ya thinkin about?" I was surprised to see a hand being waved in my face.

"Oh, Ahh nothing, nothing at all. Hey who are you're new friends? Got board of us lot?"

"No Ju-Ju, these lot are travellers, requesting a place to stay. So I brought them here." She replied acting completely clueless.

"Oh, well it's nice to meet all of you, my name is Yuki Judai. And this here is my Brother Haou. And the ones staying completely silent behind me are my friends. The short one with light blue hair is Shou," I indicated to Shou whom quickly snapped out of his daze "H…hello!" "The girl over there is Auska, and the brunet that she's arguing with is her brother Fubaki. And then we have Kenzan over there." I pointed to my left where Kenzan was watching Auska and Fubaki fight.

"HELLO! I AM THE AMAZINGLY HANSOM JEHU AT YOUR SERVICE!" A teal haired boy with orange eye's jumped out from the group and grabbed Haou's hand. Five words describe this seen. This situation couldn't end well… and just when I thought it couldn't get worse, the teal haired boy kissed Haou's hand. The next thing that happened was all a blur, one minute Mr courageous is holding my brothers hand, the next he's out cold on the floor with a very angry Haou standing above him, giving the other a murderous glare.

"H…Haou! You couldn't have gone any easier on the guy?" A distressed Tori asked as she stared at the twitching form on the floor. But Haou's answer was drowned out by someone laughing. And the source of the laughing came from a boy who looked much like the one who was unconscious on the floor bending over trying to catch his breath. "S…sorry, but that was great!" The boy said as he regained his stance. "I'm Johan by the way, and that annoying git over there," He pointed to the bluenet on the floor "is my brother Jehu. And sorry for his behaviour, he's a bit retarded." 'Johan' as he just gave his name gave a kind smile as he stepped over to his brother and slapped his face a few times. "Well since we're introducing our self's, the names Jim, and this here is Karen." I shirked and hid behind Haou as the crocodile gave a growl. "And since everyone else is too anti-social to introduce them self's, I'll let you know who's who." Jim had an Australian accent, and he seemed pretty nice. "The tall thug-ish looking guy is Ryo," He pointed to a tall bluenet "And the one on his right is Manjoume, he's a bit of a stuck up brat," "HEY!" "The one on Ryo's right is O'Brian. And then the guy with red hair is Amon, and of course you already meet the twins Jehu and Johan." Just as his name was mentioned Jehu sat up. "STAY AWAY FROM MY BEAUTIFUL HAOU-CHAN!" He shouted, oh man he's in for in now… "What did you just say?" Haou asked, making Jehu turn to Haou and smile when he saw my brother. "Haou- Chan! You're safe!" The teal teen ran up and glomped Haou, which only earned him a right upper-cut to the jaw. "Stay. The. Hell. Away. From. ME!" Haou shouted through gritted teeth. Now my life just got fun. I. AM. LOVEIN. THIS!


	4. Chapter 4

Here is the long awaited cahpter 4. sorry it took so long i got a really nasty virus on my laptop, so i had to go through the whole malarky of scrubbing the hard drive and deleating all folder and other stuff

But enough about that, on with the story! Tori if you would ever so kind to do the Disclamer...

**Tori**: Sure Angie-Chan, I'd be glad too. Disclamer: Angie-Chan does not owne YuGiOh GX or any of it's charecter, but does own the oc charecters. So please don't flame!

Remember R&R!

* * *

><p>And the child makes his day…<p>

Johan's point of view:

So since we couldn't catch up to the demon we saw, our group ended up following a girl with white blond hair and electric blue streaks. She stated her name to be Tori, I think Jim has a bit of a crush on her to be honest, I mean they wouldn't stop talking on the way to the her village they just went on and on.

But aside from that when we got to the village I just couldn't tear my eyes away from a brunet boy, he was like an angel. He had two shades of brown on his head, a lighter orange brown on top and a deep chocolate brown on the under layer. His eye's matched his hair perfectly and they showed mischief, innocence and happiness, but his eyes also showed hatred towards something or someone…

My gaze was torn away from the brunet, whom stated his to be Judai by a loud thump. I looked around for the source of the thump to find Jehu on the floor, a large bump on his head and someone who closely resembled Judai standing over him with their fist clenched and a murderous glare sent strait at Jehu. I just couldn't contain my laughter at that point, so there I was bent over holding my gut, tears flowing out of my eye's trying to catch my breath. When I was able to breathe properly, I apologised and stated my name, and gave them Jehu's name as well.

The rest of the day was pretty slow moving, I didn't get to see Judai all that much because Jim suggested having a tour around the village, and Tori be the tour guide. Man that guy is a hopeless flirt.

So now it's time to eat, Tori said that she'd take us to the village festival so we could have dinner there. So that's where we're heading now, a few people have said hello to us but they all kept their distance, all but a little girl.

"Hello, I'm Yumiko Tori-Nii-San's little sister. What's your name?" She was quite small most likely seven or eight years old. She really did resemble Tori, only her hair was a honey blond.

"My names, Johan. Johan Anderson, it's very nice to meet you Yumiko." I said as I crouched down to her height giving a warm smile. She smiled back seeming quite happy at the fact that she got one of us to talk.

"Yumiko! Where are you?" A voice called out. I moved my head so I could look behind the small girl to see non other that angelic face of Judai holding the hand of a child that looked the same age as Yumiko and resembled Judai.

"Judai-Aniki!" Yumiko called waving to Judai and the small boy. Judai sighed and had a look of relief on his face as he approached Yumiko and me.

"Didn't I tell you not to run off? Tori would kill me if you got hurt." Yumiko just smiled and hugged Judai.

"Judai-Aniki, have you met Johan-Kun yet? He's really nice." She said moving away from Judai and tugging on my sleeve for me to come closer. Judai laughed and smiled.

"Yes, I have met Johan-Kun, Yumi. And" Judai looked up and smiled at me "Sorry if she was harassing you Johan, she just likes to meet new people." I couldn't help but blush ever so slightly as Judai smiled at me, nock me down and berry me alive, I think I'm actually falling in love.

"Say Johan-Kun, were you going to the new year's festival too?" Yumiko asked as she tugged on my sleeve. "Well your big sister was taking us to a festival, so I guess so." I said whilst smiling. A wide smile spread it's self across her face. "Judai-Aniki, can Johan-Kun go to the festival with us?"

Yet again Judai smiled and nodded. "Of course he can, that is if he wants to though." This day was getting better and better! "Well I don't know, if it's no hassle for you then I guess…" Judai laughed. "Of course it's no hassle, but we should hurry up, the fire-works display will be starting soon." Judai said as turned and held out his hand to Yumiko, but instead she took my hand and placed it in Judai's, ran around us and grabbed the small boys hand who resembled Judai and walked ahead of me and Judai.

"Yumi, Kuriboh!" Judai sighed as he noticed that the two kids were going to stay at the distance they were at. "Ahh, Sorry about that, yomiko doesn't act like that usually, anyway let's get to the festival before the fire-works start." Judai said as he tugged on my hand running after the two children, not once trying to remove his hand.

Prays be to Yumiko, for she has just made my day…


End file.
